ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The New Avengers: The Animated Series
The New Avengers is an American animated television series by Marvel Animation in cooperation with Film Roman, based on the Marvel Comics superhero team the new Avengers. The show debuted both on Disney XD and online in the fall of 2018. The series initially features a team based on the roster for the original new Avengers, composed of Iron Man, Captain America, Thor (replacing the sentry), Spider-Man, Spider-Woman, Wolverine, Luke cage, and Sunfire (replacing echo). In terms of overall tone and style, the series is based principally on the original stories by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby. The series also uses material from all eras of the comic's run as well as other sources, such as the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Plot Following a reign of destruction by an insane Scarlet Witch, the Avengers disband. Six months later, with the Fantastic Four and the X-Men unable to act, the super villain Electro shuts down power at the Raft, a "maximum-maximum security" prison for super-powered criminals, allowing for a mass breakout. "Jessica Drew (Spider-Woman)", an agent for the international law-enforcement agency S.H.I.E.L.D., is at the Raft with attorney Matt Murdock (Daredevil) and "hero for hire" Luke Cage. They are joined by Captain America, Iron Man, and Spider-Man. They are also assisted by the mighty Thor, who as return from Asgard to help. The riot is quelled, although 75 inmates escape. Captain America declares fate has brought this group together, just as it had the original Avengers. Most of the heroes agree to join the team. Daredevil refuses the offer and remain solo. The team's first mission is to capture the remaining super-powered criminals who escaped during the riot. Future members of team include Wolverine and Sunfire. In the season finale, it is revealed that the Zodiac were responsible for the breakout. Now the Avengers must fight them at every end as well as other threats that come to Earth. New Avengers Captain America (Steven "Steve" Rogers) is a super soldier from the second world war who was frozen in ice, but defrosted decades later to join the team. He has greater strength and reflexes, as well as wielding an impenetrable shield. He is the leader of the Avengers. Iron Man (Anthony "Tony" Stark) is a billionaire who wears a suit to ensure that the shrapnel that impaled him during an attack would not reach his heart. At the same time, the suit contains various weapons and has various models. Wolverine (James "Logan" Howlett) is another mutant who has retractable claws, high sense of smell, hearing, sight, and of course healing factors since birth. He has a painful past as he was a Weapon X test subject, which gave him an adamantium skeleton. He also previously joined the X-Men. The Avengers wonder why he is very grim and selfish at times, but many times his past is the main reason. Spider-Man (Peter Parker) is a normal graduate and photographer for the Daily Bugle that was bitten by a radioactive spider, and was given wall-crawling, web-shooting, super-strength, reflexes and enhanced agility abilities, and an ability he calls spider-sense, which he uses to warn him if he is in danger. His origins as Spider-Man resulted when his uncle Ben died. He carries his uncle's last words with him everywhere he goes: "With great power, comes great responsibility." He has a witty sense of humor, and at most times he jokes along with Iron Man. Spider-Woman ('Jessica Miriam Drew) After young Jessica Drew suffered uranium poisoning, her geneticist father used a serum derived from spider venom to save her. After decades in stasis, Jessica awoke in the modern world, with incredible spider-like powers the serum had granted her. Initially trained by Hydra, she rebelled against them and joined S.H.I.E.L.D., where she became a valued asset. '''Thor '(Thor Odinson) The Norse God of Thunder, and the future king of Asgard. He wields Mjolnir, an indestructible hammer that can control thunderstorms and lightning. 'Luke Cage '(Carl Lucas) was incriminated by a rival gang with drug possession, in prison, he agreed to be an experimental subject of a variant of the Super-Soldier Serum in exchange for an early parole. The experiment went haywire, but Lucas gained superhuman strength and an indestructible skin. 'Sunfire '(Shiro Yoshida) is a temperamental and arrogant Japanese mutant who can generate super heated plasma and fly. He join the Avengers after they save his sister's life from a Yakuza clan. X-Men '''Professor X: '''Charles Xavier, code-name Professor X, is a mutant with telepathic powers. He is the strongest telepath on Earth. Like many of his other incarnations, he is the founder of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters where young mutants can learn to use their powers, and founder of the superhero team The X-Men. '''Cyclops: Xavier's original recruit and served as the X-Men's field leader. Colossus: '''has been using his mutant power, to turn to organic steel and gain superhuman strength, to fight for the peaceful coexistence of mutants and humans most of his life. '''Nightcrawler: '''A young Kurt Wagner was discovered to be a mutant in a village where he was chased, harassed, and beaten for being a "demon", "monster" and mutant. As the attackers circled the tired teleporter, they froze in time and Professor Charles Xavier emerged from the shadows, offering Kurt a place at his Institute for mutants and their gifts. With joy, Kurt joined the Professor, embraced his gifts, and became an X-Man. '''Storm: '''a mutant that can control the weather '''Shadowcat: '''she had the mutant power to phase through solid materials. '''Beast: '''intelligently gifted Hank McCoy has been fighting for the peaceful coexistence of mutants and humans most of his life. '''Marvel Girl: '''She possesses telepathy and telekinesis, initially only being able to move objects with her mind that she would normally be able to move by hand. '''Rogue: '''Anna Marie's mutant power manifested in a way that prevented her from being able to touch another person without absorbing their essence, personality, and in some cases, their powers. '''Angel: '''He has wings that allow him to fly. Fantastic Four '''Mr. Fantastic: '''Reed Richards was a genius who manged to build a spaceship in order to investigate cosmic energy. Along his pilot and friend Ben Grimm, the love of his life Sue Storm and her brother he could engage his mission. After his spaceship was hit by a wave of cosmic radiation, the quartet gained different special powers, Reed receiving the ability to stretch his body into any shape, and they decided to create a team to protect the world using their new powers, as the Fantastic Four as well as as the Future Foundation. '''Invisible Woman: '''Sue Storm was the girlfriend of Reed Richards and accompanied him in his mission to investigate cosmic energy in outer-space. During their adventure, a wave of cosmic energy hit the ship, giving Sue, Reed and the other two companions, Reed's friend Ben Grimm and Sue's brother Johnny Storm incredible powers. With the ability to become invisible and create force fields at will, Sue joined her teammates when Reed suggested to became a team to protect the world with their powers as the Fantastic Four. '''Human Torch: '''Johnny and his sister were in the spaceship that Richards built and Ben Grimm piloted when it was hit by a wave of cosmic radiation, gaining incredible powers. With the ability to turn himself into a super heated plasma, project fire from any part of his body and fly, Johnny joined her sister when Reed Richards suggested to use their new powers for the good of mankind, as the Fantastic Four. '''The Thing: '''Ben Grimm was convinced by his long-time friend Reed Richards to join his crew on his spaceship, alongside Johnny and Sue Storm, as a pilot, in his mission to explore cosmic radiation. When a wave of cosmic energy hit their ship, each of the quartet gained amazing powers, Ben's body was totally covered of orange interlocking stones, which granted him amazing strength. He and the other three decided to become a team to protect the Earth with their superpowers, as the Fantastic Four. New Avengers Reserve members '''Doctor Strange: '''Doctor Strange was a brilliant but egotistical surgeon. After a car accident destroys his hands and hinders his ability to perform surgery, he searches the globe for a way to repair them and encounters the Ancient One. After becoming one of the old Sorcerer Supreme's students, he becomes a practitioner of both the mystical arts as well as martial arts. Along with knowing many powerful spells, he has a costume with two mystical objects—the Cloak of Levitation and Eye of Agamotto—which give him added powers. Strange is aided along the way by his friend and valet, Wong, and a large assortment of mystical objects. He takes up residence in a mansion called the Sanctum Sanctorum, located in New York City. Later, Strange takes the title of Sorcerer Supreme. '''Iron Fist: '''Young orphan Danny Rand was trained in the mystic city of K'un-Lun where he became the Iron Fist. After returning to America, he became a crime-fighter and partnered with Luke Cage to form the Heroes for Hire. '''Hawkeye: '''an expert archer and agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. '''Mockingbird: '''a highly trained agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., as well as a Ph.D in biology. '''Ms. Marvel: '''Air Force intelligence Carol Danvers gained superhuman abilities after she was exposed to an explosion alongside an undercover alien soldier, resulting in the combination of his DNA into her. She used her new abilities to fight crime under the alias of Ms. Marvel. '''Power Woman: '''The same accident that left Jessica Jones in a coma and killed her parents was also responsible for giving her amazing strength. Shortly after deciding to become a hero, she became a victim of Purple Man's mind control. Jessica eventually broke free from his control, but remained traumatized by the long term experience. With her hero days behind her, Jessica opened Alias Investigations and became a private detective, working with locals like Matt Murdock, Luke Cage and Heroes for Hire. '''Daredevil: '''Young Matt Murdock lost his sense of sight after saving a blind man from being hit by a truck which contained radioactive waste, compound which fell in his eyes after the truck crashed. While recovering in the hospital, Matt discovered his hearing, smell, taste, and touch were amplified to superhuman degrees. He also developed a "radar sense" that formed a mental picture of his surroundings. With the help of the ninja master Stick, Matt learned how to control his new abilities and honed his skills in acrobatics and martial arts. After his father died, Matt tracked down his killers and later used his skills to fight crime in his neighborhood, Hell's Kitchen. '''Quake: '''Personally recruited by Nick Fury, Daisy Johnson, code-name Quake, is one of the few special agents in S.H.I.E.L.D. to have the Director's complete trust. An orphaned child, Daisy only recently learned her true lineage. Her mother had latent Inhuman genes and her father is the terrible super villain Mr. Hyde. Quake has developed the ability to generate powerful vibrations that can target the smallest of organs or create earthquakes. She's an incredibly smart and resourceful agent and has even been a representative of S.H.I.E.L.D. as a member of the Avengers. '''Nova: '''Sam Alexander grew up thinking that his dad was a drunk and a liar; it turns out only the first was true. Awakened one night by a green assassin and a talking raccoon, Sam learned that his dad's tales of being a space adventurer were all true and that he had gone missing! With evil on the move, Rocket and Gamora quickly trained Sam to be the universe's last remaining Nova! '''Wonder Man: '''In an attempt to destroy the Avengers from within, Baron Zemo experimented with ionic energy on industrialist Simon Williams, which turned Williams into a being entirely made up of ions, with superhuman strength and durability. He was welcomed into the Avengers as Wonder Man, and became a Hydra spy, but managed to throw off Hydra's control and later save the Avengers from them, truly becoming one of Earth's Mightiest. He later became S.H.I.E.L.D.'s tech researcher along Iron Man. '''Moon Knight: '''Marc Spector was a mercenary who was given a second chance to live after being brought back to life by the Egyptian god of vengeance and the moon, Khonshu, to be his avatar of justice. Upon returning to the United States, Spector became the vigilante known as Moon Knight, not only dealing with crime but also with his multiple personalities. '''Valkyrie: '''The Asgardian Brunnhilde was confronted by Odin when she refused to leave the body of her dead friend. Her courage and strength impressed Odin to such point he made her the Valkyrie, a God guide of the dead to the Asgardian afterlife, the Valhalla. Other Heroes '''Hulk: '''Child prodigy Bruce Banner became a weapons researcher for the US Army, where he was inadvertently exposed to the radiation of a prototype Gamma Bomb. This granted him the power to transform into the nearly invulnerable Hulk, but at the cost of suffering the consequences of the Hulk's unthinking rages. '''Scarlet Witch: '''An orphan raised with her twin brother Quicksilver, Wanda Maximoff possesses a unique combination of mutant and magical powers. When persecuted for her probability-changing mutant abilities, the twins sought refuge with the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, unaware that Magneto was their father. Unhappy at being a villain, Wanda convinced her brother that they should join the Avengers to redeem themselves. '''Blue Marvel: '''Dr. Adam Brashear gained incredible powers over Antimatter after he was exposed to an unexpected explosion by an experimental Antimatter reactor. Donning the Super Hero identity of the Blue Marvel, Adam became one of the most popular heroes of his time, but when his identity and race became public after a deadly fight, he was asked to step down and retire. Disillusioned, Adam went into seclusion and focused on academia, becoming a tenured professor and family man. When Adam's friend and arch-nemesis, the Anti-Man, returned, it brought Adam out of retirement. From his secret base, the Blue Marvel watches over Earth as a part of the Mighty Avengers. unable to return to a normal life and is continuously drawn into a life of super-heroics. '''Tigra: '''A mystic ritual gave Greer Nelson razor sharp claws, enhanced senses, and the strength and speed of a tiger. But it also gave her a primal instinct that she has struggled to control ever since. Whether as part of the Avengers or not, Tigra's passion for justice has carried her through her toughest battles. '''She-Hulk: '''Lawyer '''Jennifer Walters was heavily injured after being shot by mobsters. She needed an emergency transfusion of blood, and the only one who could save her was her cousin Bruce Banner, also known as the Hulk. The radiation present in Banner's blood gave Jen powers similar to his, allowing her to become the She-Hulk, a more stable version of Bruce Banner's alter ego. Hercules: 'As the illegitimate son of Zeus, Hercules possessed incredible superhuman strength, speed, durability and immortality, which allowed this hero to survive from the ancient Greece to modern times, where he met and partnered with numerous heroes, including the Champions of Los Angeles, of which he was founder member. '''Black Widow: '''Natasha Romanova was an orphan raised by Russian Secret Service in order to become a master assassin, being brainwashed into believing she was a ballerina who volunteered for government service after her fiancee was killed. She infiltrated Stark Industries with the task of stealing Tony Stark's technology, with the help of her lover, Hawkeye. After she was tasked to assassinate Hawkeye in order to tie up loose ends when their plan was foiled by Iron Man, Black Widow unraveled her programming and became a valued S.H.I.E.L.D. operative. '''Vision: '''Ultron created this android as his "Vision of the future" when he first tried to erradicate humanity. With the help of Scarlet Witch, the Alliance managed to defeat the new menace and leave it totally obsolete. Hank Pym offered himself to reconfigure Vision's program and turn him to their side, but some parts of the robot were stolen by A.I.M. and R.A.I.D. after the robot was completely wrecked in his battle against the Scarlet Witch. An already neutral Vision woke up and decided to recover his missing parts by himself, for which he had to defeat the U-Foes. Tony Stark managed to finally turn Vision to their side, who helped the Alliance to find Ultron and defeat his physical form for the moment. '''Blade: '''Eric Brooks's mother was fed upon by a vampire during his birth, turning Eric into a half-vampire. Gifted with all of a vampire's gifts and none of their weaknesses except for their thirst for blood, Eric swore to avenge his mother's death and became Blade, the vampire hunter. '''Quicksilver: '''Pietro Maximoff grew up an orphan with his twin sister, Scarlet Witch. Her wildly unpredictable powers have led Pietro to protect her throughout his life, with the help of his mutant ability of supersonic speed. At times as arrogant and manipulative as his father Magneto, Quicksilver has been both hero and villain, but has always tried to act in the best interests of his family. '''Falcon: '''Sam Wilson is an ex-military paratrooper who counseled veterans with PTSD, but secretly is a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent under the code-name Falcon, an elite special-forces agent and aerial combat expert. '''War Machine: '''James Rhodes had been a test pilot, S.H.I.E.L.D. officer, and confidante to Tony Stark since piloting Stark out of the Southeast Asian jungle years ago. After briefly substituting for Tony in the role of Iron Man, Rhodes became his own armored superhero, War Machine. He tried to act as liaison between the difficult Stark and the equally prickly top brass of the US military. '''Ant-Man: '''Scott Lang was a thief who wanted a second chance to redeem himself from his crimes. He broke into one of Hank Pym's testing facilities in San Francisco using his electronic expertise, and stole an experimental suit which allowed him to shrink in size and control ants. '''Giant-Man: '''Dr. Henry "Hank" Pym is quite possibly the smartest man in the world, though his battles with mental illness have kept him in the shadow of Tony Stark and Reed Richards. His discovery of the Pym Particles, which causes matter to grow or shrink tremendously, is chief among his many scientific achievements. '''Havok: '''Alexander Summers is Scott Summers's only brother, separated from him and unknowingly raised as Mr. Sinister's pawn to take advantage of Alex's mutant powers of cosmic radiation absorption and emanation of it in the form of powerful plasma blasts. His immense power, combined with his standoffish attitude, have often put him at odds with his brother and the rest of the X-Men, but Havok has remained a proven ally to the heroes' cause. '''Hyperion:'When Hyperion was a child, he was sent to Earth as the last survivor of another race known as the Eternals. Raised by his adoptive father as Marcus Milton, he learned a strict set of moral codes to benefit society. When he grew old enough, he became the heroic titan, Hyperion. But one day, the skies turned red, and another Earth appeared in the sky. Even with all the other heroes of his Earth coming together, Hyperion could not prevent the catastrophe. By the time both Earths were about to touch, all that remained was Hyperion, struggling to keep them apart. The two worlds broke, and with them, all of existence. The only thing that remained, the only survivor once again, was Hyperion. Floating in a void, Hyperion was inadvertently rescued by the scientists of A.I.M. who would imprison and experiment on him. But Hyperion was rescued by the Avengers. Now, Hyperion hopes for a second chance to save this new Earth he now calls home and a chance at a new beginning. 'Captain Britain: '''After a motorcycle accident which almost killed him, Brian Braddock was offered by the sorcerer Merlyn to wield the Amulet of Right or the Sword of Might. Lacking confidence in his ability as a warrior, Braddock chose the Amulet and became Captain Britain, the United Kingdom's greatest protector. '''Black Panther: '''T'Challa became the king of the African and technologically-advanced nation Wakanda after his father was killed over the rare metal Vibranium. Although he keeps his home country's interest first and foremost, the Black Panther had allied the United States numerous time, even becoming a member of the superhero team the Avengers. '''A-Bomb: '''Always a rebellious youth, Rick Jones accepted a dare to enter an abandoned testing ground for atomic bombs. Little did he know the area would be the testing ground for Bruce Banner new gamma bomb. Saved from the explosion by Bruce Banner, who would turn into the Hulk as a result, Rick followed Banner as a trusted assistant and friend, even able to calm his alter-ego while he was enraged. Rick also served as the sidekick to Captain America and would later trade places with Captain Marvel and Mar-vell's son, Genis-vell. Recently, Rick was abducted by the Leader and M.O.D.O.K., who used the Abomination's DNA to transform him into A-Bomb. '''Wasp:'To avenge the murder of her father, Janet Van Dyne sought the aid of Dr. Henry Pym, better known as Ant-Man. Pym's treatments allowed her to grow or shrink in size, and gave the ability to fly and fire bursts of bio-electric energy. In time she left Pym's shadow to become a hero and leader in her own right, and one of the most steadfast members of the Avengers, of which she was founder. '''Black Knight: '''Dane Whitman became the new Black Knight after his uncle, the villainous Nathan Garrett asked him to take up the name and restore its legacy. But, as one of the greatest swordsmen on Earth, Whitman decided to use his abilities for good. '''Red Hulk: '''Lieutenant Thunderbolt Ross persecuted Bruce Banner, also known as the Hulk for many years. After finding himself turned into a creature similar to the one he hated, courtesy of a super-villain group, Ross went mad and attempted to rule the country. After realizing what he became, Ross joined the Avengers, seeking for redemption. '''Agent Venom: '''After losing both his legs in service, Corporal Flash Thompson was offered the opportunity to become a super-soldier and regain his legs by becoming the new host of the Venom symbiote. Flash must maintain a constant mental discipline in order to be him who controls the symbiote and not vice versa. Villains '''Zodiac: '''a team of aliens mutated to resemble the signs of the zodiac. they appear as the major antagonists of the series. the Zodiac had plans that revolved around the Zodiac Key. Members '''Taurus: '''The leader of the zodiac. Taurus is an alien based on the constellation he is named after. Taurus has the ability to take human form temporarily and has used the identity of Cornelius van Lunt. '''Scorpio: '''Taurus's right-hand man. He is depicted as an alien with scorpion mandibles on his jaw, a scorpion claw for a right hand, and a scorpion tail on the back of his head. He can take human form and has used the Jake Fury identity. '''Aquarius: '''a member of the Zodiac. Aquarius is depicted as an alien with a fish-like appearance and water-based attacks. '''Aries: '''He is a member of the Zodiacs and is depicted as a super-strong alien that wears a ram-horned helmet. '''Cancer: '''a member of the Zodiac who is depicted as a crab-like alien that has enhanced strength and endurance and an armored shell that provides some protection from physical and energy attacks. It also possesses blades on its wrist. '''Capricorn: '''He is depicted as a goat-horned green-skinned alien that wields a flail in battle. '''Gemini: '''depicted as a two-headed alien (one male head, one female head) with four arms. Gemini can also release two clones of itself with one being white (the reason personality which can fire energy blasts) and one being black (the emotion personality which can release jolts of electricity by touch). '''Leo: '''depicted as a lion-like alien that has super human strength, agility, endurance, a set of razor sharp claws, enhanced hearing and vision. '''Libra: '''a female alien who wields a weighing scale-like weapon. '''Pisces: '''Pisces is depicted as a female fish-like alien that has the ability to produce a watery mist from its body and possess super-strength and durability. '''Sagittarius: '''depicted as an alien with a centaur-like appearance where the horse-half is mechanical. Sagittarius had a bow that shot armor-piercing arrows. '''Virgo: '''depicted as an alien with psychic powers. The Masters of Evil The Masters of Evil is a super villain team created by the Zodiac in order to fight the Avengers. Members '''Baron Zemo: '''the leader of the Masters of Evil. Baron Zemo has a gifted intellect, with certain scientific expertise, excellent marksmanship, and extensive training in hand-to-hand combat. He is also a highly accomplished strategist and leader. Helmut has circuitry in his headband designed to disrupt psionic manipulation. He carries various rifles, and sometimes carries a hand-held spray-gun for Adhesive X, the most powerful bonding agent ever invented. '''Green Goblin: '''Norman Osborn built his chemicals corporate empire at the expense of ruining competitors and partners alike. When he was developing an experimental super-soldier serum, the unfinished compound blew up in his face and gave Osborn increased strength, agility & healing capabilities, at the cost of his sanity. He adopted the persona of a bogeyman that scared him as a child and decided to conquer the underworld along with the legitimate business world. '''Melter: '''The Melter possessed no superhuman powers. All of his powers were derived from his Melting Ray weapons. '''Klaw: '''a human physicist who has been transformed into solid sound, and who wears a sonic emitter on his right wrist as a prosthetic device. '''Whirlwind: '''a super villain with the power to create tornado's. '''Radioactive Man: '''a scientist from China who was exposed to raditation, altering his body and granting him superpowers. '''Crimson Dynamo: '''a Russian villain who faced Iron Man many times. '''Tiger Shark: '''a selfish Olympic swimmer who, seeking public acclaim, attempts to rescue a drowning man and damages his spinal cord when waves push him into a ship. Desperate to regain his swimming ability, Arliss willingly participates in an experiment by the scientist Doctor Dorcas who "cures" his injured back by blending his DNA with that of hero Namor the Sub-Mariner and a tiger shark. Although successful, the process changed Arliss both physically and mentally, endowing him with razor-sharp teeth and gills and making him savage and predatory. '''Graviton: '''Frank Hall was a genius scientist who worked for S.H.I.E.L.D and Nick Fury. An accident at his labs gave him the power to control gravity fields. '''Sabretooth: '''Victor Creed was a mutant born in the 18th century. His brutal force, animal-based powers and joy in torturing made him a successful mercenary and assassin. He has an obsession with his brother, the X-Man Wolverine, constantly targeting his loved ones and perpetually attacking him, usually on his birthday. '''Boomerang: '''Fred Myers loved baseball, but not enough to stop accepting bribes. Recruited by a criminal organization that outfitted him with the deadly boomerangs he came to be known by, Fred became a mercenary for hire. Commonly seen as a joke, Fred fought for his villainous peers' approval, but usually ends up falling flat on his face. Still, it's hard to find good help, and Fred found opportunities to earn a living. '''Madame Masque: '''As Madam Masque, she uses a quite powerful; yet compact energy gun that unfolds when charging. She later uses another type of energy gun that is much stronger and more effectively destructive. '''Whiplash: '''Whiplash has cybernetic hands, that are capable of extending linked chains that can then be electrified. Dark Avengers the dark avengers are a group of super villains formed by The Hood to take down the avengers once and for all. Members '''The Hood: '''A petty thief, Parker Robbins broke into a warehouse with his cousin one night and shot and actually killed a demon residing there. Not wanting to leave empty handed, he stole the beasts' cloak and boots, enabling him to fly and become invisible while holding his breath. '''Moonstone: '''Dr. Karla Sofen was a psychologist who used her abilities to manipulate her patients. One of them was the original Moonstone, who Sofen convinced into giving her the KreeLifestone which gave him his powers. Karla absorbed the stone and acquired its powers, with which Karla became a criminal for hire. '''Venom: '''Mac Gargan was once known as the super-villain Scorpion. He later became the host of the Venom symbiote, the parasite alien which was previously attached to Spider-Man and was brought to Earth by the hero from Battleworld. '''Dark Wolverine: '''Daken is the mutant son of Wolverine and his deceased wife Itsu. He possesses superhuman abilities similar to his father. '''Bullseye: '''an Irish assassin with perfect marksmanship. '''Ares: '''Ares is the Olympian God of War, and the half-brother of Hercules. Like him, Ares' immortality allowed him to survive to the modern times, always seeking war. '''Ragnarok: '''a clone of Thor. The Ragnarok possesses a man-made hammer similar to Mjolnir in design, which enables the Thor clone to project powerful electrical energy from the hammer and seemingly control the weather to an extent with it as well. '''Yelena Belova: '''an amoral spy and assassin who was trained at the Red Room by the same spymasters who trained Natasha Romanoff, the first Black Widow. After the death of her trainer, Pyotr Vasilievich Starkovsky, she is activated as the new Black Widow and deployed to investigate. She apprehends and eliminates his killer, unaware that both his murder and the investigation were part of a ploy to get Belova to assert herself as the new Black Widow. Lethal Legion the lethal legion is a group of villains formed by Red Skull to take over the world and to destroy the avengers. Members '''Red Skull: '''Johann Schmidt became an important operative in the Nazi regime during World War II thanks to his notorious skills in torture, espionage and assassination. He faced Captain America numerous times in battle before dying in unknown circumstances. '''Blizzard: '''During his years working for Hammer Industries as a hired goon, Donald Gill had a troubled conscience. He had access to the powerful 'Blizzard Battlesuit', which could create blasts of intense cold, walls of ice, and other chilling effects, but he did not want to be used as a cog in a life of crime. '''Grey Gargoyle: '''a super-villain with the ability to turn to stone anyone he touches. '''Grim Reaper: '''Eric was the brother of Simon Williams. After inheriting their father's company, Eric tried to use its resources to fund the Maggia, but Simon didn't allow it. Later, in an attempt to destroy the Avengers, Baron Zemo experimented on Simon and transformed him into the ionic being known as Wonder Man, who went on to become a hero. Eric revealed to have acquired some modifications from Hydra, like a supernaturally-powered scythe, with which he, now calling himself the Grim Reaper, confronted a recovered Wonder Man. The Grim Reaper was defeated by his brother and imprisoned. '''Living Laser: '''Dr. Arthur Parks alias the Living Laser was a former Stark Industries employee who was mutated by an experiment turning himself into pure photons. He became a super-villain who battled Iron Man many times. '''Absorbing Man: '''Carl "Crusher" Creel was a criminal and enforcer who was exposed to Gamma Radiation much like the Hulk. The radiation gave him the ability of becoming the material he touched at will. Allowing him enhanced strength and the ability to shape shift as well. '''Titania: '''Thanks to cellular augmentation through radiation, Titania possesses immense superhuman strength that originally enabled her to match individuals such as the Thing, but later increased after performing rigorous prolonged weight-lifting training, Titania's muscles produce considerably less fatigue toxins than the muscles of an ordinary human, granting her superhuman levels of stamina. Titania's body is also highly resistant to physical injury. She can withstand high caliber bullets, temperature extremes, falls from great heights, and severe blunt force trauma without sustaining injury. Titania also possesses extensive experience in street-fighting techniques. '''Titanium Man: '''Boris Bullski was a A.I.M. operative protecting their nuclear depots in Russia. When Iron Man started searching for stolen Stark Tech and destroying different terrorist organizations, the two engaged in battle. The Titanium Man armor used nuclear energy as source of energy, making it very powerful. In the end however, Boris was defeated by Iron Man when he cut off his supply of nuclear energy before he could recharge the suit. '''Man-Ape: '''M'Baku is one of the greatest warriors in Wakanda. By killing a sacred white gorilla, and eating its flesh, he was magically given superhuman abilities. Now, as Man-Ape, he seeks to usurp the Wakandan throne. '''Shocker: '''High school dropout Herman Schultz was actually a talented engineer who fell into a life of crime. When Super Heroes began to appear regularly in New York, he decided to arm himself with his own invention, a pair of gauntlets that shoot high frequency blasts of air. Using these new gauntlets and designing a Super Villain persona as the Shocker, he defeated his new nemesis, Spider-Man, who had already been weakened in a previous confrontation with the Lizard. With his ego boosted, Shocker came into conflict with Spider-Man numerous times usually as a henchman for the Maggia. Shocker continued working for the Maggia until he was caught and imprisoned at Ryker's. '''Constrictor: '''Former agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Frank Payne began a criminal career motivated by the lure of money and power, allying himself to numerous villains as part of his job as a mercenary. '''Hydro-Man: '''Hydro-Man, formerly Morrie Bench, was inadvertently knocked overboard in a battle between Spider-Man and the Sub-Mariner. An experimental underwater generator in conjunction with Volcanic gasses changed his form into living water. '''Beetle: '''Janice Lincoln is the daughter of the superhuman monster, Tombstone. She idolized her father, but Janice was encouraged by her father to pursue a safer life. Janice studied law and eventually became a criminal defense lawyer at a high-end law firm. While settling a dispute between Baron Zemo and Fixer, she volunteered to join them as a Super Villain. Janice was given a suit of beetle armor and a persona to match. As a villain for hire, Janice sought to run her own group of Super Villains but was eventually captured and locked away in Ryker's. Sinister Six The Sinister Six were a group of Spider-Man's greatest villains led by Doctor Octopus. Members '''Dr. Octopus: '''Otto Octavius designed thought-controlled mechanical arms to assist with his research in atomic physics. An accident led to them being fused to his body and damaged his psyche in turn, leading him to a life of crime. '''Electro: '''Maxwell Dillion was an unambitious man working as lineman for the local power company. When one of his workers was knocked unconscious at the top of an utility pole, Max only agreed to save him as long as he was paid for it. Saving the other lineman, Max was suddenly struck by lightning, awakening the power to channel electricity. Realizing he could use these powers for his own selfish goals, he dubbed himself Electro and turned to a life of crime, often conflicting with the Amazing Spider-Man. As a founding member of the Sinister Six, Electro is considered one of the Webhead's deadliest foes. '''Mysterio: '''Quentin Beck was the best special-effects wizard in the industry. Seeking recognition, Quentin tried to become an actor but failed. Thinking the best way to become famous was to become a supervillain, Beck became Mysterio. '''Vulture: '''Adrian Toomes was an aerodynamics engineer who developed a magnetic air transport and presented it to OsCorp. Norman Osborn rejected the designs and four months later, announced that OsCorp was developing Flight Tech. Toomes was furious but Osborn refused to apologize for it, stating that Toomes did not have the credibility to prove he invented the system and that no one would believe that he, an old timer, could have done it. Toomes donned his flight suit, calling himself the Vulture and swooped in on Osborn, taking him hostage. Toomes demanded Osborn announce to the world that the flight tech was his invention, give him the money he deserved and issue and immediate apology. However, Osborn adamantly refused to do so and Spider-Man got in the way twice. '''Sandman: '''William Baker became a small-time criminal as Flint Marko in order to economically help his wife and his belove and ill daughter. After being exposed to high levels of radiation during an nuclear accident in a beach near the prison he had just escaped from, Marko became a being made of sentient being, Sandman, with such powerful powers he raised his criminal goals, but still worked as a hired muscle, mainly for the Maggia. '''Kraven the Hunter: '''Born into Russian aristocracy, Sergei Kravinoff enjoyed the pursuits of big game hunting over the life of a socialite. He became so notorious for his hunting skills that he started to call himself Kraven the Hunter. Kraven stole an elixir from a witch doctor, which increased his strength, reflexes and stamina, as well as unknowingly extending his lifespan, granting him the power to take on the greatest hunts in existence. When his brother told him about Spider-Man, Kraven made it his goal to hunt and kill the Web-Crawler. Brotherhood of Evil Mutants The Brotherhood of Evil Mutants was founded by Magneto as a group of dedicated to demonstrate the superiority of mutants over humans. Members '''Magneto: '''Max Eisenhardt was a young kid when he survived the horrors of the Holocaust. After he discovered his mutant ability to control and generate magnetic fields, he dedicated himself to saving mutantkind from the same fate, no matter the methods or the cost. '''Toad: '''a member of the Brotherhood of Mutants and an enemy of the X-Men. '''Blob: '''a member of the Brotherhood of Mutants and an enemy of the X-Men '''Pyro: '''a member of the Brotherhood of Mutants. '''Avalanche: '''Mutant Dominic Petrakis was recruited by Mystique into the Brotherhood of Mutants, and little is known of him before that. One of the longest-serving member of the Brotherhood of Mutants, Dominikos Petrakis can generate vibratory waves from his hands, causing inorganic matter to be violently shaken apart. '''Mystique: '''Raven Darkholme is a mutant whose past is unknown, due to her ability to shapeshifter into any type of humanoid form. At some point in her life she joined Magneto's Brotherhood of Mutants. '''Juggernaut: '''Cain Marko was the step-brother of Charles Xavier, who he hated because of the favoritism Marko's father showed for him. During service in the Army, Marko found the Temple of Cyttorak, after touching a ruby in the lap of an idol, Marko became the human avatar of the Cyttorak, a being with the mission to cause destruction as an unstoppable juggernaut. '''Mastermind: '''While working as a carnival mentalist, Jason Wyngarde was enlisted by Magneto to serve as member of the original Brotherhood of Evil Mutants. Magneto sought to protect his fellow mutants from persecution by conquering humanity and ruling the world himself. As Mastermind, Wyngarde helped the Brotherhood in pursuit of this goal. Serpent Society The '''Serpent Society is a team of super villains with snake powers and abilities. Members King Cobra: '''the leader of the Serpent Society. He has tasers on his wrists, and can shoot missiles from his chest. He can form a metallic tail from his belt which covers his legs. '''Anaconda: '''a member of the Serpent Society and is the first of the only two female members of the group. Anaconda is an artificially enhanced being who possesses several superhuman powers. She is super-humanly strong, capable of denting Cap's temporary steel shield with a single punch. She is also able to extend her arms like snakes, which allows her to attack from a distance and to crush her foes like a true anaconda. '''Bushmaster: '''a member of the Serpent Society. Can extend machete blades from his wrists. '''Death Adder: '''a member of the Serpent Society. He uses his tail to lift people into the air or hit them, He also possesses razor sharp claws. '''Rattler: '''a member of the Serpent Society. He has enhanced strength and can shoot bolts of electricity from his tail. '''Diamondback: '''The second female member of the serpent society. Diamondback wields an undisclosed number of 4-inch long elongated diamond-shaped throwing spikes. She refers to these weapons as "diamonds," even though they are not made of actual diamond (which would be far too expensive for use). Stored in her boots, gloves, earrings and elsewhere on her costume, these diamonds are needle-sharp and sometimes filled with various substances. Known diamonds in her arsenal have contained a lethal fast-acting snake venom-derived poison, an impact-detonated explosive with the concussive force of 10 pounds of TNT, a highly corrosive concentrated hydrochloric acid, tear gas, and a fast-acting sleep-inducing narcotic. '''Cottonmouth: '''A member of the serpent society. Cottonmouth's bionic jaw can dislocate far enough to fit a human head, and possesses sufficient strength to deform soft iron and crush cinder block. '''Circus of Crime The Circus of Crime is a traveling band of circus performers who use their abilities to rob their audience. Members Ringmaster: The leader of the Circus of Crime. The Ringmaster's principal weapon is the powerful portable mind-control device which he carried concealed in his unique top hat. The hat has a swirling disk in the front which can send out a hypnotic beam and give him control of the minds of others, amplifying his natural hypnotic talent. Tiboldt eventually had special hypnotic disks surgically grafted into his eyes. These implants allow him to mentally dominate individuals, but he still requires his hat to mesmerize large crowds of people simultaneously. Ringmaster wields flamethrower gloves, and can vanish in a cloud of smoke. Strongman: '''a member of the Circus of Crime. Strongman has no superhuman powers, but is strong and a skilled wrestler. '''Great Gambonnos: '''Members of the Circus of Crime. Ernesto and Luigi Gambonno have no superpowers, but they are expert acrobats and aerialists. '''Human Cannonball: '''a member of the criminal organization, the Circus of Crime, The Human Cannonball wears padded steel to protect his head, shoulders, wrists and feet from the effects of his attack. The armor also offers some protection from physical attacks. He usually uses a trailer mounted air cannon to fire himself at opponents or onto buildings. He sometimes carries a mace to hit opponents as he flies by them. '''Trick Shot: '''Buck is the criminal archer for Circus of Crime. He is a master marksman and can take out several targets with ease. '''Swordsman: '''a member of the Circus of Crime. The Swordsman is an Olympic level athlete with no superhuman powers, and is a cunning strategist and highly adept at unarmed combat. The Swordsman is a master in the uses of bladed weapons, especially swords and knives, and his main weapon is a sword modified by the super-villain Mandarin from Makluan technology. By pressing one of the buttons on the sword's hilt, the Swordsman can project a concussive force beam, a disintegrating ray, a large jet of flame, electrical energy in a form resembling lightning, or a stream of nerve gas that induced temporary unconsciousness. He also carries various throwing knives and daggers as needed. Princess Python: a member of the Circus of Crime. Princess Python has no super human powers but she is a trained athlete and an extremely talented snake charmer and handler. She usually carries a hand held, electric cattle prod capable of discharging 1,000 volts. Princess Python has a 25-foot (7.6 m) trained pet rock python. She has had more than one such snake in her criminal career. Although real-life snakes are deaf, her pythons respond to verbal command, indicating they are of an unusual breed. Hydra '''Hydra is a terrorist organization originally created by the Red Skull during World War II as a super-science division of the Nazi SS. It has survived to present day, using advanced technology in pursuit of world domination. Members Viper: '''It is theorized Ophelia Sarkissian, the woman known as Viper and Madame Hydra, was raised and trained by the terrorist group Hydra, becoming a valuable member. She eleved to the high leadership of the organization as a direct result of her involvement in the Terrigen Mist attack on the capital of Symkariathat horribly mutated nearly eight thousand people and immediately vaulted her to the #3 position on the S.H.I.E.L.D. Most Wanted List. She ended up co-leading the organization along with Baron Zemo, but frictions between each other's vision on how Hydra should act were inevitable. '''Baron Strucker: '''Baron Wolfgang von Strucker was a member of the Nazi Party, and later the second only to the Red Skull in the hierarchy of Hydra. Thanks to a Death Spore Virus, Baron Strucker has not aged, but has continued to threaten the free world. '''Arnim Zola: '''The foremost biochemist of Hydra, Arnim Zola, was hired by the Red Skull to create living weapons for the terrorist organization. He fought Captain America during WWII and preserved in time after transferring his mind to a robotic body. '''Batroc the Leaper: '''A master of the French martial art of savate, Georges Batroc is one of the greatest hand-to-hand combatants in the world. His physical prowess and ruthless guile make him a mercenary of considerable renown. '''Sin: '''Desiring to have an heir, the Red Skull indoctrinated and trained his daughter mercilessly, hammering her into the shape he wished. He got what he wanted: Sinthia Schmidt is just as brutal and immoral as her father. '''Winter Soldier: '''James "Bucky" Barnes became fast friends with Steve Rogers after rescuing the scrawny Steve from bullies. After Pearl Harbor, the two friends enlisted in the army where Bucky became a Sergeant in the 107th infantry. Bucky was captured by HYDRA , and this time it was Steve, as Captain America, who rescued Bucky. Bucky fought alongside Captain America as a member of Cap's Howling Commandos, an elite crew fighting against HYDRA and the Nazis. Once believed to have been killed in action, Bucky was captured and brainwashed by HYDRA and the Soviets, becoming the assassin known as the Winter Soldier. '''Hammer: '''Hydra's version of Thor, has a Mjolnir-type Technological Hammer. '''Tactical Force: '''Tactical Force was artificially enhanced, along with the rest of the Hydra Four, in order to become a perfect copy of certain Avengers, in his case, Iron Man. Tactical Force possessed an imitation of the Iron Man Armor, based mostly on parts of Guardsman Armor, but instead of being powered by repulsor technology, it is powered by Isotope-8, he also possessed sub-dermal cybernetic implants powered by Isotope-8 which transmitted footage of Iron Man in action condensed down to binary information directly to his limbs and muscle groups. '''Militant: '''It took millions of dollars in weapons development and years of research to create Militant, Captain America's evil counterpart in HYDRA's twisted mirror version of the Avengers. '''Bowman: '''Bowman was artificially enhanced, along with the rest of the Hydra Four, in order to become a perfect copy of a certain Avenger, in his case, Hawkeye. He possessed sub-dermal cybernetic implants powered by Isotope-8 which transmitted footage of Hawkeye in action condensed down to binary information directly to his limbs and muscle groups. Wrecking Crew The Wrecking Crew is a group of construction themed super villains all with their incredible strengths, which no ordinary person could compare. Members '''Wrecker: '''the leader of the Wrecking Crew. He has enhanced strength and durability, able to fight even the mighty Thor. He has a crowbar that reminds him of his days as a typical criminal and thief. He is sadistic and doesn't feel bad about killing anyone. '''Bulldozer: '''the bulk of the Wrecking Crew. He has super strength and durability to hold on his own in battle.He wears an orange costume with a metal helmet that may help him when he is charging at things. '''Piledriver: '''a member of the Wrecking Crew. He has super strength and durability. '''Thunderball: '''a member of the Wrecking Crew. He has super-strength and durability. He also wields a large Wrecking Ball. U-Foes '''U-Foes, or Uncanny Foes, is a team composed of super humans led by Simon Utrecht, who intentionally wanted to gain superpowers, which makes him and his team craving for that power. They launch into space when there is another cosmic ray appears, so they will do the same like the Fantastic Four's origin. after receiving their new powers, they wreak havoc. Members Vector: '''a former business owner of Utrecht International who has all the power, except he wants superpower. He and his team plan to get exposed to the next cosmic rays which proves successful. He gains the powers to repel matter with vectors of pure kinetic energy. '''Ironclad: '''a former astronaut and partner to Simon Utrecht, who joins him in the superpower hunt. After the cosmic rays, he turns into a permanent iron being, with superhuman strength. '''Vapor: '''a former astronaut and partner of Utrecht who joins Utrecht in the superpower hunt. She can turn into a gaseous material after the cosmic rays. She is the sister of X-Ray. '''X-Ray: '''a former astronaut and partner of Utrecht who joins Utrecht in the superpower hunt. He is composed, can project and can generate radiation. Other Villains '''Enchantress: '''Amora is an Asgardian who mastered numerous types of sorcery with the help of a powerful sorceresses named Karnilla. She had continuously tried to take over the throne of Odin, the king of Asgard, and gain Thor's heart, in order to get to her objective, the Enchantress has allied herself with being such as Loki and the Executioner. '''Ultron: '''Ultron was a sentient robot programmed based on the brain patterns of Hank Pym. Ultron was an enemy of S.H.I.E.L.D. '''Mephisto: '''According to Doctor Strange, and as the Christian scripts say, Mephisto is The Fallen Angel, also known as Lucifer. Although not as strong as in his own dimension, it is nearly impossible to face Mephisto. To be as strong as in his dimension he has to collect human souls through a demonic pact or just claiming it as a friend. One of his victims was Johnny Blaze, who he converted into the Ghost Rider. '''Leader: '''High school dropout, Samuel Sterns, worked in a chemical plant when an accident exposed him to gamma radiation, leaving him with a voracity for knowledge. Now as the Leader, he seeks to conquer the world; shaping it as he sees fit. '''M.O.D.O.K.: '''A.I.M. agent George Tarleton was successfully engineered by his superiors into an organic computer with the objective to understand and use the Cosmic Cube. But he took over the leadership of the terrorist organization after double crossing those who created his new identity, M.O.D.O.K.. '''Sugar Man: '''Sugar Man was a slaver and a geneticist, who performed hideous experiments in a Seattle prison campe in an alternate universe which was dominated by Apocalypse before escaping into this world. '''Dracula: '''Vlad Dracula was a feared Transylvanian warlord better known as "Vlad the Impaler." When he was mortally wounded, Dracula was turned into a vampire and took the title of "the Lord of Vampires." '''Morgan le Fay: '''Morgan le Fay possesses a natural affinity for magical forces which is a result of her half-faerie genetic structure. She possesses a gifted intellect, and as a former pupil of Merlinwith centuries of study, she is considered one of the greatest sorceresses in Earth's history. Her magical powers are derived from three major sources. Due to her faerie heritage she possesses innate personal powers such as the ability to control minds; she also possesses abilities all humans potentially have, such as the ability to engage in astral projection. She also has the faerie ability to manipulate mystical energy, often through spells and enchantments of ancient Celtic origin, an ability she has honed through practice. Finally, she has abilities as a high priestess of the Earth goddess (Gaea) by invoking her Celtic name, Danu. '''High Evolutionary: '''The '''High Evolutionary was disgusted with the behavior of human on Earth and believed that a greater genetic diversity heightens survival traits. He left Earth to travel to Counter-Earthand created a human/animal creatures loyal only to him called Beastials. The High Evolutionary also created an elite squad of Beastials called the Knights of Wundagore, who also use the Machine Men to keep the humans in order. New York City on Counter-Earth is divided vertically with humans living on the bottom and the Beastials living miles above the street. The High Evolutionary's plan was simple, to turn this planet into an earthly paradise, no matter what it takes. Loki: 'Loki is the son of Laufey, the believed dead monarch of the Frost Giants of Jotunheim. He was found by the king Odin of Asgardand raised as his son, alongside Odin's son of blood, Thor. Throughout their childhood and into adolescence, Loki became resentful of how Thor's fame shadowed him. Loki started using his skills in sorcery and mischief in numerous attempts to destroy Thor and claim the love from the Asgardians which was rightfully his. One of Loki's schemes caused Thor to ally himself with other heroes, forming the famous group known as the Avengers. '''Sebastian Shaw: '''The billionaire Black King of the Hellfire Club, Sebastian Shaw is a mutant with the power to absorb kinetic force, making him both super-strong and nigh-invulnerable. '''Mandarin: '''The Mandarin is one of the strongest super villains in the world, and an archenemy of Iron Man. It’s unknown how far back their rivalry goes; in his debut episode Mandarin states it’s been a while since he last fought Iron Man, and Iron Man only states that he had quite some trouble with Mandarin in the past. '''Baron Mordo: '''With all the training of Dr. Strange and none of the morality, Baron Mordo is a fearsome master of the arcane. Trained by the Ancient One, Mordo had an unquenchable lust for power. The Ancient One rejected Mordo as his successor and trained Stephen Strange to be the Sorcerer Supreme. Jealous, Mordo pursued new opportunities to increase his power, often in conflict with Dr. Strange, and eventually became a servant of Dormammu. After attempting to usurp Dormammu, Mordo was obliterated by the Mindless Ones. Resurrected for a dark purpose by Umar, the twin sister of Dormammu, and freed by his archenemy, Dr. Strange, Mordo now serves as Strange's ally while their goals are aligned, but for how long? '''Taskmaster: '''S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Tony Masters gained the ability to watch another person's physical movements and duplicate them without any practice, known as "photographic reflexes". He left the spy organization and became a mercenary, later joining Hydra and leading their occult investigation arm. '''Dormammu: '''Dormammu is a demonic entity that rules over the Dark Dimension. He wields great magical powers. He has already conquered several other realms, and imprisoned their inhabitants in the Dark Dimension. '''Thanos: '''Thanos was born a mutant among the powerful race known as Eternals. Affected by the Deviant Syndrome, he was a morose child who became obsessed with the concept of death. His powers grew stronger than those of the rest of the Eternals, and as he grew in power, Thanos also grew in ambition and desire for cosmic conquest. '''Dr. Doom: '''Victor Von Doom was born a gypsy in the Balkan kingdom of Latveria, his mother was killed due to a bargain with Mephisto gone wrong. He attended college where he met Reed Richards, and Doom became obsessed with developing a machine that could project the astral form of a being into other dimensions, seeing it as a way to free his mother from Mephisto's clutches. Reed pointed out a flaw in Doom's calculations, but Doom arrogantly ignored his warnings, feeling Reed was trying to upstage him. The machine exploded, scarring Victor's face. Disgraced and bitter, Doom traveled the world until he came upon a small Tibetan village of monks who assisted him in creating a suit of armor. He returned to his homeland of Latveria to overthrow the leader and declare himself king. He then began to use his country's resources in order to further his plans of world domination, becoming one of the most powerful threats to S.H.I.E.L.D. and the civilized world. Apocalypse: Apocalypse was an insane force of destruction, sometimes described as the personification of evil. He was a nearly invincible opponent, with a Juggernaut-like state of durability. He showed no known limitations to his power and knowledge, and claimed to be "as far beyond mutants as they are beyond humans" '''Kang the Conqueror: '''In the year 3000, a distant relative of Mr. Fantastic named Nathaniel Richards discovered the secret of time travel. Using the technology of the future to enslave the past, Nathaniel carved an era-spanning empire under the moniker of Kang the Conqueror. As enigmatic as he is powerful, Kang's devotion to preserving the timeline exceeds even his desire for conquest. '''Silver Samurai: '''The Silver Samurai is the greatest villain of Japan. From behind the scenes, he basically runs the entire country. He has a large army of ninja at his disposal. Despite being a villain, he does follow the samurai code of honor. He is also a longtime enemy of SunFire, whom he considers a rival and worthy opponent. ' Lizard: '''Dr. Curt Connors lost his arm in a explosion when he was helping American soldiers. Connors pursued genetic research that would allow lost limbs and organs to regenerate using Lizard D.N.A. However, with no one else to test his serum, Connors experimented on himself, successfully growing a new arm. But the experiment further mutated Connors, transforming him into a human-lizard hybrid with a reptilian mind bent on world domination calling itself the Lizard. Spider-Man has confronted the Lizard numerous times and managed to use the research left behind by Dr. Connors to transform him back into his human form each time. The latest formula did not completely succeed, leaving Connors mind in the Lizard's body. Good news is, he's at least on our side. '''Abomination: '''Russian spy '''Emil Blonsky was sent to America to infiltrate the New Mexican Air Force base where Dr. Bruce Banner did his research. However, Blonsky's attempts to sabotage nuclear missiles were unsuccessful. After snooping around in Banner's lab, he activated a machine that bombarded him with enormous amounts of gamma radiation, and transformed him into a green monster that was dubbed "an Abomination". '''Ronan: '''As a member of the pure Kree aristocracy, Ronan was recruited into the Kree Empire. After defeating a fleet of Skrull ships, Ronan was made the Supreme Accuser of the Kree Empire and responsible for enforcing all the laws and decrees of the Kree Empire. Wielding the powerful Universal Weapon, Ronan is utterly ruthless in pursuing his twisted form of justice. His obsession led to him being labeled a rebel and a terrorist as the Kree believed he was working with the Mad Titan, Thanos. Ronan seeks to regain his title and restore order to the galaxy. '''Mister Sinister: '''Mr. Sinister was originally Dr. Nathaniel Essex, a doctor who was from Victorian London. He was married to Rebecca Grey, of Grey Hall, and was a friend of James Xavier, the family physician. Rebecca had a serious illness, which Xavier's treatments could not cure. Essex was upset that he was forbidden from treating his own wife, as it would have been considered an impropriety in Victorian times. He ran the local asylum for the physically infirm. Essex became obsessed with the works of Charles Darwin, particularly the Theory of Natural Selection. Believing that humanity had removed themselves from the processes of natural selection, he felt that it was time for man to experience a giant evolutionary leap. He began to do his own research into genetic mutations in humans, particularly those that caused apparently supernatural abilities (such as production of a low-level magnetic field). However, when he presented his findings to Darwin, he was dismissed as a quack. He became ever more obsessed. He collected mutants in his asylum and performed "sinister" and painful experiments on them. He also experimented on himself, which granted himself superhuman abilities (including instantaneous healing, among others), and on his wife Rebecca (in secret), and cured her of her affliction. When James Xavier went to see his friend, Xavier discovered Essex's monstrous experiments, and released the poor people that were locked away. Essex was driven away by an angry mob. He attempted to take Rebecca with him, but when she realized what he had done to himself, she began to fear what he had done to her and refused to leave. She never spoke again. For many years, Essex (now calling himself Mister Sinister) traveled the world, constantly pursued by his old friend, James Xavier. During that time, he created the first of his mutates, which included the man who would eventually become known as Jack the Ripper. '''Attuma: '''Attuma is the leader of a group of barbarian Atlanteans who were banished after trying to conquer Atlantis. '''Galactus: '''Galactus is an unstoppable force of nature who devours the energy of planets in order to survive and replenish his strength. Other characters '''Edwin Jarvis: '''a butler to the Avengers. '''Aunt May: '''She is the aunt-by-marriage and adoptive mother of Peter Parker, who leads a secret life as Spider-Man. She is nurturing and supportive of Peter, although throughout most of Spider-Man's history, she has not known of his secret life and considers Spider-Man frightening. '''J. Jonah Jameson: '''J. Jonah Jameson is the Publisher and CEO of The Daily Bugle. '''Robbie Robertson: '''Robbie Robertson is the city editor of Daily Bugle. '''Betty Brant: '''Elizabeth Brant was a Daily Bugle reporter under J. Jonah Jameson and working partner of photographer Peter Parker. '''Mary Jane Watson: '''she married Peter Parker. She is fully aware of her husband's superhero identity. Mary Jane works as a model, and participated in a fashion show organized by fashion designer Rudolpho. '''Odin: '''Odin is the ruler of Asgard and father of Thor. He is also the adoptive father of Loki, whom he adopted after the latter was orphaned in a war. '''Nick Fury: '''Nick Fury was the director of the security agency called S.H.I.E.L.D.. As the director he was the one who assigns each agent a mission and the one who knows all what happens and when it happens. '''Phillip Coulson: '''A S.H.I.E.L.D. agent possibly working for the organization's Foreign Affairs division. '''Maria Hill: '''A S.H.I.E.L.D. agent with only Nick Fury as a boss. She was the trainer of the new S.H.I.E.L.D. agents as well as the one who sent the agents to missions and improved the communication between the field's agents and the Helicarrier. '''Pepper Potts: '''Pepper Potts is a personal assistant of Tony Stark aka Iron Man of Stark Industries. Category:The Avengers Category:Disney XD Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel studios Category:Superheroes Category:Spider-Man Category:Spider-Woman Category:Wolverine Category:Captain America Category:Thor Category:Iron Man Category:Animation Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy